Forum:Random from main page
Ki Manipulation In the wikia i read that some characters in naruto use ki manipulation like minato jiraiya and naruto kakashi and sasuke.When did this happen? and how it was done u know? Do u mean that they manipulated the chakra which is same with ki or ki is the same with chakra? ? please answer :First off, put this under the Ki page, not the main page. I think that Ki is the equivalent of Chakra, or at least are almost the same in purpose. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 22:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : If you take it in the same sense that Shaolin and Bhudhist Munks do, a Chakra is basically a pool of chi, (another way to say "Ki") Chi is supposed to be the life energy flowing within one's body and spirit/soul. In some cultures, Chi is considered to be the soul. A chakra is merely a resevoir for the storage of Chi energy. It is beleived that the Chakra are generally around the vital organs. One major chakra is in the chest, surrounding the heart, lungs and part of the stomach. So Chakras are not the same thing as Chi or Ki. Chakra isn't even a form of energy, but rather, a way of storing it. I don't know about how Naruto uses it, as I don't generally give a rat's behind about Naruto. I know that in Avatar the Last Airbender, they emphasize one Bhudist beleif that all stress and discomfort comes from a blocked Chakra, stopping Chi from flowing where it needs to flow, inhibiting a bender's powers. This is why Aang can't controll his Avatar State, and why Zuko can't bend lightning. This is also what makes Iroh such a powerful Firebender. M45T3R 594RT4N 07:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) power what is the ability called where one generates something from nothingness :Materialization? I don't know. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 21:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Customizing Badges On the Acheivement Awards, it says on the bottom "Customize Badges" does that mean that you can make badges? because every time I click on it it brings me to the home page. plus whats up with the badges that only happen to one person once? that is a pain the ass that it is a one and done deal. does anyone have answers to any of these problems? :In all honesty, I don't even care about Achievements. And obviously, achievements only happen once. It's not like talking to people multiple times is your first time talking to them. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 01:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :The Costomize Badges feature is only open to admins. BobNewbie talk • blog 08:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Spiritual Energy in the spiritual energy page, The zanpakuto in bleach are made up of spiritual energy or spiritual beings. paradox saga excuse me, what is this paradox saga about? when can this question be answered? well this paradox saga is list on various wikia pages with characters (for example Archangel Heads) in Omnipotence page. Ok, Thank You very much!!! :It's not relevant to anything. I'm not even sure where you're getting this from. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 23:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't find anything for the Paradox Saga. Not even on Google. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 01:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Random Q.(and permishion to add a asome real "power") :This is just so I can try this out(and see how many people answer normal, like this wasn't enev here) :How many people here are crazy, in some way crazy, or mentally defected?(ADHD should-acourding to the Hunter Vs. Farmer Theory- be on here, Yay for me:)) Hi All! Shadowulf1 here! Hi, all! I'm not sure who's the admin here, but I came across this site a few months back, and the abilities here (as well as the pictures used to illustrate them) are really well done! I'd like to keep in contact with you guys over at the Evolutionist's Stone RP (http://evolutioniststonerp.wikia.com/wiki/Evolutionist%27s_Stone_Roleplay_Wiki); feel free to read the RP story on which it is based (http://superpower-list-forum.2863604.n2.nabble.com/Offical-RP-thread-td5214668.html) as well as borrowing any photos from the RP wiki, that you like or think will help improve your site here. In return, I hope you don't mind me doing the same to this site; I found a lot of really great pics here, and I'd like to use them to enhance our wiki... Nice doin' business with ya! Shadowulf1 00:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Energy??? I was wondering how many different kinds of energy are their??? What kind of energy? --DQ | Can You Handle This?'' 23:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Number of pages Why the number of pages of this wiki is still changing ? I mean : 549pages on this wiki The number of pages changes because I have been deleting pages that needed to go. Thekingsman 03:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC)